It's Cool We're Just Friends
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar may be smart but she doesn't know everything. Like, who her secret admirer is but can she figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi theree. You know how there are all those oneshots about Secret Admirers? I wanna make a story about it. Andd..there's a surprise at the end. Happy Readings!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cailtyn Jo Gellar sat in Science class, picking at her blood red nail polish. She just loved to paint her nails, wait for it to dry and start to peel it off.

Mitchie Charlotte Torres was taking notes of the chemicals balances the teacher was lecturing about and glanced at Caitlyn. She smiled and shook her head.

After Mitchie trying to get Caitlyn to pay attention to the teacher, there was lunch.

"Caitlyn I just don't know why you don't pay attention!" Mitchie sighed while closing her locker. Caitlyn was opening hers. "Mitcihe, if I'm gonna be a big-shot producer, why do I need to know about Chorline and Proxcide and..Gatorade?" Mitchie chuckled and shook her head. "Caitlyn, you're so crazy." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Everyone's crazy but I like to show it." Mitchie rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair while Shane came walking over. "Hey Mitch...Caitlyn." He winked at Mitchie and she blushed intensely. "Hey Shane, how's it going?" Shane waved Caitlyn off and walked away with Mitchie, chatting her up.

Caitlyn sighed. "Young love, how it sickens me." She giggled at her own joke and shut her locker. Suddenly, Nate bumped into her, making her fall down.

"Ouch! Watch it, man!" Nate's papers flew all over the place. "Oh my gosh, I'm screwed!" Caitlyn looked up from her hands and smiled at Nate. "Natey! What's up?" She got up and looked at the scattered papers on the waxed floors of the school.

"Crap, Nate! I'm sorry!" Caitlyn pouted at him and he laughed. "it's just this poem." Caitlyn nodded and picked a sheet up. "Hm?" Nate was picking up papers and glanced at Cialtyn. "CAITLYN! DON'T READ THAT!" He sprang up, reaching for the papers but Caitlyn pushed him back and giggled. "What is it?" She read the poem's lyrics and smiled.

_"There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with _

_It's cool we're just friends. _

_We walk the halls at school, we know it's casual. _

_It's cool we're just-I don't wanna lead you on, no. _

_But the truth is I've grown fond, yeah! _

_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, 'til the end of time, 'til I'm on your mind, it'll happen.."_ Caitlyn looked up Nate with a serious face. "This is good." Nate blushed and looked down. "Who's it about? I mean, you can't just fake this stuff." She smiled and Nate gasped. "Um, See, It's just that-" Caitlyn sighed. "Nate, tell me!" Nate looked down and gulped. "Let's go to lunch!" Nate smiled at his clever trick. "Okay! I'm starving." Caitlyn grabbed Nate's hand and he sighed dreamily.

Shane and Mitchie looked up. "Nate, Caitlyn, you guys made it!" Mitchie grinned and they both sat down. "So Nate, does Shane know about your little song?" Cailtyn smiled at Nate. Shane looked up from his plate. "Just Friends? Yeah, you heard it? So you know it's about y-" Nate coughed loudly and gave Shane a _Shut up!_ look. Shane nodded and looked down at his plate. Caitlyn looked confused and got up. "I'm gonna get some lunch." Nate nodded and waved her as she walked away. "Nate, you can't hide it forever!" Shane sighed. Nate looked down. "But it's just so cool that we're just friends and even if I want more than that, I don't wanna lose what we have now." Mitchie nodded and thought a bit. "Why not just you know, write her little love notes like a Secret Admirer." Nate nodded while Mitchie and Shane coughed and their eyes grew wider and wider.. "Genuis! Caitlyn will totally fall in love with me then."

Caitlyn sat down to him. "And why would I fall in love with you?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxX**

**Dun-Dun-Dun-DAH!**

**Cliffhanger huh? Well, not really. Review please, I'll appericate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi theree...again. Well, here's the next chapter and everything so....**

**Also, I don't own Camp Rock...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Nate's POV)**

I coughed loudly and looked around at Shane and Mitchie for help. Mitchie nodded, signaling she'll help.

"Oh, he meant Caitlyn Hailset. You know, that pretty senior?" Caitlyn nodded and patted me on the back. "Good for you, liking older women!" I smiled and looked down.

"But um, who was the poem about?" She frowned, eating her mashed potatoes. I looked up, choking on my salad. "No, um, Shane wrote that!" Shane looked up from his salad and frowned. "Yeah, well... It's about Mitchie." He winked at Mitchie and she giggled. "Ugh, Young love, how it sickens me." Caitlyn and I looked at each other amazed. Caitlyn blushed. "Condinence, of course."

_↨ Next Day at School. ↨_

"Oh my gosh, Mitch!" Caitlyn screamed. I walked over, pretending to be curious about this surprise she got in her locker. "What's up?" I asked, shoving my hands in my jeans pockets. "Look at this, Nate!" Caitlyn shoved a note in my face. I pulled my hands out my pocket and read it and winked at Mitchie before doing so. She winked back and turned to Shane.

_Oh, Caitlyn, you are the love of my life._

_Without you, my life would be nothing. I feel like Romeo and you are Juilet when we're near._

_Too bad I must admire you from afar._

_Sincerely,_

_Secret Admirer._

Caitlyn sighed dreamily. "That's so romantic!" Mitcihe squealed. Me and Shane shook our heads. "Ugh, it's just some desperate guy who's too afraid to show himself." I shot my head up at Shane and glared at him. "No, Shane. It's a guy who's so romantic but maybe he doesn't think I like him." I smiled at Caitlyn's words. "Maybe."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at me and I smirked. "What?" She looked at me up and down and shook her head. "N-Nothing." I frowned a bit.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Maybe Caitlyn likes Nate!**

**Cute huh? Well, not really. Review please, I'll apperciate it...again.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hi theree... yet again. Well, here's the next chapter and everything so....

**Also, I don't own Camp Rock...**

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn smiled and punched Nate in the arm. "Nate, I know you know the admirer, tell me!" Nate shook hishead. "NO!" They all were at a park.

He screamed as Caitlyn tickled him. "CAITLYN!" Mitchie kissed Shane. "Shane, I gotta go home. My parents are gone for the weekend." Shane looked up from his gameboy. "What?! LET'S GO!" He grabbed Mitchie's hand and ran.

Caitlyn giggled. "He's such a pervert." Nate laughed. "Yeah." Caitlyn pouted. "TELL ME!" Nate smirked. "Nope." Caitlyn tackled him. "TELL!" Nate tackled her and held her wrists to the ground and was hovering above her, inches away from her face.

There was silence for some minutes. "Nate?" Caitlyn whispered, biting her lip. Nate nodded. "Ye-yeah?" He stared at her pink, glossy lips.

"Are we gonna like," She paused. "Kiss or something?"

Nate blinked and held his breath. "Uh, do you want to?"

Caitlyn chuckled, her peppermint breath hitting Nate like a ton of bricks. "Do you?" Nate smirked.

"Well, I asked you first." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"But second is the best." Nate sighed and thought.

"Fine then." He leaned in closer and closer...

"Guys?" A clueless voice was heard.

They both looked over to see Jason. "Can you help me find the tools for my birdhouse?" Nate sighed. "Okay, Jase."

Caitlyn got up. "I gotta go." Caitlyn ran off.

"Jason, you're weird." Jason scoffed. "At least I know how to wrestle right." Nate frowned. "Wrestle?" Jason nodded. "You were wrestling with Caity back there, 'member? You were doing it wrong." Nate frowned.

"Jase, I-we were-You just- Jase laughed. "Nate, it's okay, I'll teach you how to wrestle."

**

* * *

**

Haha, Jason time!

Revew please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! I love Jasey in this one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Caitlyn, which bottle of polish?" Caitlyn looked from her love notes and at Ella's hands. "They're exactly the same."

Ella nodded and rolled her eyes. "Duh." She said like it was the most easiest thing in the world.

"So which one? I'm having a dilemma here!" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I guess the right one." She pointed to the silver sparkly bottle in Ella's hand.

"NO! It's the left one." She put the right one away. "Then why did you ask?" Ella looked at Caitlyn with a blank stare then looked down at her nails. Peggy walked in then paused at the big pile of clothes in the middle of the floor.

"Ella...why is your room a mess? I just cleaned up then went dowstairs to get a sandwich!" Caitlyn looked up, intriuged. "Are you gonna finish it?" Peggy rolled her eyes and gave the sandwich to the bubbly brunette. "Peggy, I was still wearing my noon outfit! And because you cleaned up, I couldn't find my afternoon outfit." Ella gave a 'duh, you moron.' look at Peggy and continued painting her nails. "Peggy, do you know the admirer?" Peggy looked up from cleaning the mess and shook her head. "Nope."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at Peggy and Peggy bit her lip. "Good golly, you're a great friend." She said, sarcasticly. "Caity, don't be like that. The guy wants to surprise you." Caitlyn smiled. "I set up a camera in my locker. If I ever catch the admirer, I'd totally kiss him." Peggy smiled.

"Jason, please!" Nate pouted, in his boxer briefs. They were in his living room. "Nate, get Shane to do it." Nate shook his head, his curls going everywhere. "Shane's sick too." Jason sighed. "So, I'll go give the note while you're sick, FINE." Jason stormed out of the house.

* * *

_**ta-dahhhhhh!**_


End file.
